Trail of Ashes
by Nao Desista
Summary: *Rewritten Version: From the Ashes* Tried of his life in England, Harry Potter moves away to America taking his adopted son, Teddy, with him. Years later, life couldn't be any better for the small family until Harry saves a blue-eyed man that starts calling him Father.
1. Prologue: The Escape to Freedom

**Title: Trail of Ashes**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and The Warner Brothers while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**Summary: Tried of his life in England, Harry Potter moves away to America taking his adopted son, Teddy, with him. Years later, life couldn't be any better for the small family until Harry saves a blue-eyed man that starts calling him Father.**

***Note 1: This is the rewritten version of "**From the Ashes**". I reread the chapters and there were so many mistakes, I was horrified.**

****Note 2: I'm looking for a co-writer for this story who really knows a lot about Supernatural and writing. I have great ideas for this fic I just need help putting it down better. Having someone to check for mistakes would be a blessing too.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Escape to Freedom**

When the disappearance of Harry James Potter was announced, the entire Wizarding World flew into panic.

It seemed that after the War and Voldemort's defeat, everyone was either too busy with their losses or fixing the damaged done to their world to notice that their Savior was suspiciously absent.

And when they did it was too late. He was gone.

There was no trance of him, magical or non-magical. It was like he didn't exist.

Not even Harry Potter's closes friends, Ronald and Hermione Weasley nee Granger knew of his whereabouts. They were too caught up in their own lives to realize their best friend was missing. And they were living a good life. Ron was accepted into a training program after the war, and soon later graduated as a fully-fledged Auror, one of the best even. Hermione, true to everyone's expectations got a job in the Ministry and is now working her way up the ranks, despite being heavily pregnant with her first child, a girl, who name was decided to be Rose.

Many fear the worst after Ronald Weasley reaction on this matter. _Harry? No, I haven't seen him for some time. But, don't worry mate, he'll show. _He said this without a slight bit of worry, he wasn't too concerned.

This cause quite of stir in the public, how can the friends of the Savior not know of his disappearance or whereabouts, and not even care? For all they knew he could he been kidnap by rogue death eaters being torture or worst - died.

Approximately three days after the interview, the order was sent out - find Harry Potter was the mission of every auror.

* * *

A thousand miles away in a different continentknown as North America, a familiar black hair green eyed man of nineteen years smiled at his new home, thanking the real estate agent. It was a beautiful stony two story house surrounded by a white picket fence. It had a homey feeling and he loved it instantly. It was perfect and in a good neighborhood as well.

A soft yawn caught his attention, and he looked at the two year old in his arms with adoration. He was so cute!

"Look Teddy, our new home." He whisper gently at the awaken toddler. The baby glanced at the house, curiosity in his bright emerald eyes.

"So do we have a deal Mr. -" The real estate agent asked.

"Black. Harper Black, and yes ma'am. I believe we have a deal." Harry grinned.

"Very well Mr. Black. Here are the papers needed to be sign." She handed him the necessary paperwork and he grimed. How he hated paperwork! Signing the papers quickly he handed them back, eager to explore his new home.

She looked at the papers and nodded. "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Black. Welcome to your new home." She smiled.

Teddy cooed in response.

* * *

**Ok, there really no differences from this chapter and the first chapter of "**From the Ashes**" but if you looked carefully you would have notice a bunch of mistakes.**

*****If you didn't read Note 2 for the top: If anybody reading this with a great knowledge in Supernatural and writing would you considers co-writing with me? I could use the help.**


	2. New Paths

**Title: From the Ashes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural they belong to their respective creators and owners. Any and all constructive criticisms and questions in regards to this story would be greatly appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Paths**

Harry smiled as he listen to seven year old Teddy chatter on about his day in school in happiness. Stopping on a red light, he couldn't help but send a blessing to Merlin (1) thanking him. Really, for the first year in hiding, he couldn't help living in anxiety. Thinking that one day the aurors were going to show right up in his living room, but after a while, he relax noticing that was not going to happen. No auror was going to find him or Teddy, they were safe.

Once again he smiled brightly. _Thank Merlin._

Parking in his driveway, he turned off his car reminding Teddy to close and lock the door correctly while hiding a fond smile as the cute youngster grumbled out a _'I know'_.

"You don't need to remind me dad! I'm not a kid anymore!" Teddy said, pouting.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked at his son who stared at him stubbornly. "Really?"

The metamorphmagus huffed. "Yep, I'm seven now! See? Not a kid anymore." He replied knowingly, looking at his father as if sadden by his lack of knowledge. Raising both eyebrows, Harry held back a grin threating to appear of his face. Nodding his head, his made a wordless agreement causing Teddy's face to brighten.

"You're quite right."

The seven year old child adorable face became smug with satisfaction.

"So? When are you moving out?" He questioned as they walked into the beautiful, well-taken care home.

The satisfaction quickly turned into shocked confusion. "What?"

"When are you moving out?" Harry repeated the question, turning on the lights. "Or better getting a job?"

Shocked confusion became outright fear. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you got to start pulling your own weight. You're not a kid anymore as you said." His tone of voice was filled with nonchalance. "That means you're an adult and you have to act like one. That means, getting a job, your own place, paying rent and a couple of other things much too difficult for a child to handle."

He barely hid his growing grin.

"Job? Rent? Moving?" The boy mumbled, scared. Looking up at his father he wore a defeated look. "I – I don't want to be big anymore daddy." He admitted.

The hidden grin showed itself, large and wide. "I thought so."

* * *

A handsome man stared at the small quiet town, analyzing. His blue intense yet wary eyes study every home, investigated each corner with great caution. A slight, small frown settled on his lip. Moving forward his hand gripped the ancient glowing amulet, desperately almost needy. After a while his face lit up with determination and his eyes flash with fire. A cool breeze went by him as he walked on, catching his tan trench coat in the wind.

He pulled out his cell.

* * *

Dean groaned as he heard the phone go off interrupting his sleep. It was on vibrate but it's been going off for a while now making it difficult to ignore it any longer. With a cuss he grabbed to phone and flipped it open tiredly.

"Cass? You know what time it is, right?" He asked irritated. He just fell asleep two hours ago and he'll be damn if he didn't get his three hours of sleep. He just can't function well without it.

"_I found God_."

Dean swallowed all annoyance dispelling.

"Where?" Dean whispered shocked.

* * *

**(1) Merlin – One of the most powerful wizards of all time. Sometimes called Prince of Enchanters.**


End file.
